


Die For You

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, You're my Loveprize in Viewfinder
Genre: Babies, Love, M/M, Mpreg, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shooting, angrymafialord
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: Asami screws up and Akihito runs away... Again. However this time Asami can't find him for several years. Just what has Asami done and will he be accepted when he does find his missing Kitten?
Relationships: Asami Ryuichi/Takaba Akihito
Comments: 24
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1: What did I do?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the Viewfinder series Yamane Ayano does. All rights go to her. I just came up with the story line of my book and my ideas. Some characters are my own creations. If you have no clue who she is go read her work.Enjoy!

"Akihito, it seems you have been a very bad boy today. Looks like i'll have to punish you." Asami spun me around to face him in the kitchen of our huge ass apartment. He owned the building so it was useless for me to run but I wouldn't go down without a fight. I don't exactly know what I have done to upset him but I am not staying to find out. I spin out from his grasp and head for my room as quick as I can.

He didn't expect that so I got the upper hand and ran like hell locking the door behind me. I place all my weight on the door in case he decides to break it down. _What did I do this time? Shit!_ I feel him pound on the door then without warning gunshots go off. They come through the door, one of them grazing my hip. _Shit, what is he this angry about that he would shoot the lock on the door._

I grab my hip and hiss in pain. I head for the middle of the room to avoid being shot again. The door slams open and I flinch but that only makes the burning in my hip worse. I gulp when I see Asami give me a pissed look before striding into the room. "What are you doing, Asami?"

He grabs me roughly and throws me onto the bed. I grunt as he slowly takes off his tie. "Don't you dare Asami!" He just grinned like a devil and pinned me down. I tried to struggle but that only ended with my hands getting tied to the bedpost with his tie and my clothes discarded onto the floor. "Asami! STOP! Dammit stop this!"

"Nope, you locked the door so i'm doubling the punishment." I gulped as he stripped. _He's going to be rough. I just know it._ I got a good view of every inch of his perfect body as he got ready to forcibly take me again. This was becoming a bad habit of his.

It's been five years since the Hong Kong incident. I still live in the same house and usually sleep in the same bed. I struggled against the restraint on my wrists and when they failed to budge I just decided to glare at Asami. _What is his problem anyway?_ Asami held his belt in his hands as well as the belt I had been wearing.

"Akihito, before we begin I'm only going to ask once and I want an answer." He put on that devilish sinister grin. I was already hard and he knew it. I glared at him before I realized he was striding towards the bed. His eyes held a deadly look in them and I wished I'd asked what I had done to make him like this.

"What if I don't answer? What are you planning on doing, bastard?" I spat at him. I just had to be stubborn. He grabbed my legs and forcibly and painfully held them open as far as he could. He used the belts to tie them in that position. I whimpered in pain. It hurt so much.

"Now let me ask my question before you speak again. Why did I get a phone call from my hospital that you were there as a patient?" My jaw dropped. _The hospital I went to was his? Shit. Well he'll find out sooner or later. If only it had been later. But i'm not giving in just yet._

"That is none of your business." I growled. His left eyebrow arched and he sneered down at me. I didn't have time to think as he rammed into me. I was not prepared so I felt my body tear as he entered all the way to the hilt. "AHHHHH!" I screamed out in pain. Tears flowed from my eyes at the pain.

He pounded into me despite my pleas of the pain to stop. There was no passion involved and there were no good feelings from this. When we had both cum I had passed out. I knew he wanted the answer to his question but I couldn't help passing out. _Why is he doing this to me?_

I wasn't going to give in anyway since he had put me through so much pain after knowing I had just come home from the hospital. I wouldn't be able to leave the bed for several days due to this. I had forgotten about being grazed by the bullet as well cause the pain in my lower body was more intense than the pain from it. _How could you Asami?_


	2. Chapter 2: Waking in Hell

I rolled over in bed only to realize I was hooked up to an I.V. drip.  _ Why am I in the hospital? I can't remember how I got here. Was it Asami? Did I get hurt or did something happen? _ I looked around and realized that Asami was asleep on the couch in my hospital room.  _ Wow Asami put me in an expensive, probably private, room. _

"How long had you planned on sleeping, Aki-nii?" I heard a voice say from the chair on the other side of my bed. I turned my head to the side to face the person. I recognized the person immediately.  _ It can't be? It's been years since then? Why now and how was I found? _

"What are you doing here? I haven't chosen to return, you know that right?" I watched her push her hair out of her face and grab my hand.  _ She's crying? _ I squeezed her hand. "What are you crying for Ahime it's not like i'm dead. I'm right here. Don't cry for me."

"But we all were told you died and we were so sad. I missed you Aki-nii." She climbs into the bed with me and I wince in pain but pull her against my chest. I held her until she fell asleep and I soon followed not realizing that Asami was going to be awoken soon to find quite a sight before his eyes. We were curled with her head on my chest. Her arms were wrapped around my waist and mine around her small body. We were quite the sight.


	3. Chapter 3: Asami's Reaction

**(Asami's POV)**

I wasn't able to understand what I was seeing in front of my very eyes. I had just awoken to see that my little Aki had moved in the bed which he hadn't even twitched a finger in over a week. I was worried. Akihito was curled up in the hospital bed with a woman.  _ A WOMAN _ . I was fuming at the thought and to the point of drawing my gun when Aki speaking stopped me.

"Ahime, wake up. It's time you went home you know how mom and dad can get when you don't go home. I don't want to hear on the news a Japan wide search for my little sister so go home. Plus my arm fell asleep with you laying on it." His eyes were still closed. I quickly took a picture with my phone to ask him questions about later.

"I live away from home Aki-nii and sorry about your arm. I do need to go home though the kids will be home soon. They hate when their father cooks. He's really bad at it. That and my private plane is waiting for me. I live in Europe now since I am married and have three girls and am only twenty to your twenty-eight." She said snuggling closer to him. "Don't go and die on me, okay. You faked your death once and we held your funeral. I don't want to have to go through that again. I cried for months when they said you had been burned alive in the car accident. I can't lose my older brother again."

_ So they are siblings? My Aki faked his own death huh? This is going to be fun. _ I returned to the couch silently and made it look like I was sleeping. I could still see their actions from where I was lying. She sat up and stretched. She was pretty but her outfit was very revealing. A bikini top and leather pants with a crop top jean jacket. Her hair was darker than his but they had the same eyes and frame.

"Oh sis by the way I got a secret I want you to keep for me." He sat up and hissed in pain grabbing his hip. "Shit I forgot that bastard shot me." Her eyes widened and she helped him sit up then she hit him over the head with the side of her hand.  _ How dare she? _

"Aki-nii you wanted to tell me a secret you can't even tell your lover." He nodded and blushed then looked down at his stomach and folded hands. A couple tears slipping from his eyes. Akihito is crying? He tries his best to never cry so why now?

She brought her head down to his and he whispered something that I couldn't hear. She smiled big then hugged him. "When you need me just call.  **Je serai là attends donc si vous avez besoin de moi juste montrer, d'accord? Je te aime grand frère Akihito. Et ne vous avisez pas perdre! Je veux être l'un des premiers et là quand vous allez dans la chirurgie. Je promets que je viendrai quand vous appelez. Je dois y aller maintenant bye. Au Reviour."*****

**"Il est temps maintenant que vous avez quitté petite sœur. Je ne veux pas que vous êtes pris. Par la façon dont ces gardes vous assommé seront réveiller bientôt. Je veux que vous obtenez en retour en toute sécurité afin que je puisse rencontrer ma nièce adorable quand je l'habitude de se faire attraper par le bâtard. Je te aime peu bye sis pour l'instant. A la maison, être en sécurité."***** They were speaking in French. When did my little kitten learn to speak fluent French? I watched them hug once more before she left.

Akihito layed back down facing me this time. He fell asleep crying. I walked up to him and began to pet his hair. I lowered my lips near his ear.  **"Mon doux petit chaton il semble que vous avez un passé même si je ne sais pas. Je te aime toujours, mais vous ne voulez pas garder des secrets. Nous allons avoir une longue conversation quand nous rentrons à la maison après que je te baise dans le draps de lit jusqu'à ce que vous ne pouvez pas aider mais appeler mon nom dans vos affres de l'extase. ma belle, Akihito. "***** He moaned out my name but fell back to sleep. I smirked in victory.

***** they are speaking in French. (Yes I know my French is so bad that it’s horrifying to read. I am sorry but this is about as much as I know how to do. Anyone who wants to send me the correction from an actual french person please comment so it can be fixed if at all possible)**


	4. Chapter 4: Heartbroken Escape

**Love you all and Enjoy!**

**```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````**

I couldn't believe what I had heard. We hadn't been home from the hospital 24 hours when someone barged in while we were sleeping. I forced myself to feign sleeping as Asami and some guy talked in the living room. Both of their words chilled me to the bone. I curled around myself.

I had gone to the hospital to confirm that I had somehow gotten pregnant with Asami's child.  _ Why? _ I wanted to protect the child from the both of them. I knew what I had to do and I would do it when Asami was asleep. I was going to have to run away, again but this time where he can never reach me.

"What are you going to do about him Asami? He's a disgusting vile creature. That boy is going to get you killed. You can't have kids with a man. You need an heir and that thing can't give you any." A deep voice said. I had to force myself to not jump the bastard who said that.

"I don't want kids. EVER! Stop trying to rule my life like I'm a child. I'm a grown man. Leave before I think twice about not hitting you." Asami said. I felt broken inside.  _ He never wants kids? But what will happen to me when he finds out i'm pregnant with his child? He's going to hate me and want an abortion or he'll just turn me away before killing me. _

_ I can't believe Asami said that.  _ I stayed in bed and made myself look asleep. I felt the bed shift a few minutes after the door slammed shut. Asami stripped and climbed back into the bed pulling me up against his chest. I acted like I was asleep and let him pull me to his chest. As soon as I knew he was in a deep enough sleep I slipped away.

I left a note that would probably break his heart but he had broken me. I stuffed a few essentials into my backpack along with my wallet and my camera. I stopped at the door looking back at everything once before taking the camera and placing it on the floor by the door.  _ I'm sorry, goodbye, Asami. I truly do love you, goodbye forever. _

I disappeared out into the dark streets of Japan. I had gotten away unsuspected or caught by the doorman and guards. I bought a quick plane ticket under a name I hadn't used since I was a teen.  _ My real name. _ I waited for my plane and I dyed my hair, after changing in the bathroom so that no one would recognize me.  _ Forgive me, Asami. _

"Mister Akihito Unahi?" I turned to smile at the lady taking my ticket. I nodded and she led me to my private seat in the small private plane. "Is there anything I can get you?"

I shook my head and fixed my expensive Japanese outfit. "I am fine, miss...?"

She stood straight and then bowed. I shook my head. "Miss Mikuna Arun is my name, forgive my negligence for not stating so at first. Please feel free to ask me anything." She was still in the bow. I layed my hand on her shoulder. She looked up at me.

"Please just act as if i'm an old friend and please you don't have to bow." I went to my seat and smiled at her. "Please." I seated myself like a gentleman crossing my legs, one over the other, and did as I had been taught as a child.  **"Je suis désolé de déranger quiconque me acheter un avion privé et le billet juste pour moi-même? Si ce que je fais ne désagréments que vous sentez se il vous plaît libre pour me dire, Mlle Arun. Dites au pilote, nous sommes prêts à partir depuis que je serai le seul passager sur ce vol. Se il vous plaît et merci."*****

**"Non, non, vous n'êtes pas un problème et oui monsieur. Je vais monter sur cela tout de suite. Pardonnez-moi pour mon impolitesse. Se il vous plaît profiter de votre vol, Monsieur Unahi."***** She said and disappeared quietly towards the cockpit. I closed my eyes and immediately thought of Asami.

She returned and I noticed she was even more nervous than before. She sat down in her seat and we took off leaving Japan and Asami behind. I watched out the small window the lights disappear on the only place I had actually called home. I was even leaving Kou and Takato. I was going to raise this child alone. I looked out the window one last time before whispering so that only I could hear my words.  **"Asami, se il vous plaît pardonnez-moi de faire cela pour vous. Adieu, mon amour. Mon salaud, Asami Ryuichi. Je serai toujours votre, Akihito Takaba."*****

***** means words are written in French. Yes Aki speaks fluent french and many other languages as you will soon see in later chapters in this.**

**~~Aki is dressed in a chinese outfit when getting on the plane and during the plane ride~~**


	5. French Translations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Yes I know my French is so bad that it’s horrifying to read. I am sorry but this is about as much as I know how to do. Anyone who wants to send me the correction from an actual french person please comment so it can be fixed if at all possible)

#1 "So I'll be there waiting if you need me just call, okay? I love you big brother Akihito. And do not you dare lose! I want to be one of the first and then when you go into surgery. I promise I'll come when you call. I have to go now bye. Bye."

**#1 "Je serai là attends donc si vous avez besoin de moi juste montrer, d'accord? Je te aime grand frère Akihito. Et ne vous avisez pas perdre! Je veux être l'un des premiers et là quand vous allez dans la chirurgie. Je promets que je viendrai quand vous appelez. Je dois y aller maintenant bye. Au Reviour."**

#2 "It's time you left now little sister. I don't want you to get caught. By the way those guards you knocked out will be waking soon. I want you to get back safely so I can meet my adorable niece when I wont get caught by the bastard. I love you little sis bye for now. Ahime, be safe."

**#2 "Il est temps maintenant que vous avez quitté petite sœur. Je ne veux pas que vous êtes pris. Par la façon dont ces gardes vous assommé seront réveiller bientôt. Je veux que vous obtenez en retour en toute sécurité afin que je puisse rencontrer ma nièce adorable quand je l'habitude de se faire attraper par le bâtard. Je te aime peu bye sis pour l'instant. A la maison, être en sécurité."**

#3 "My sweet little kitten seems that you have a past even though I do not know. I still love you, but you do not want to keep secrets. We'll have a long talk when we get home after I fuck you the sheets until you can not help but call my name in your throes of ecstasy. my beautiful, Akihito. "

**#3"Mon doux petit chaton il semble que vous avez un passé même si je ne sais pas. Je te aime toujours, mais vous ne voulez pas garder des secrets. Nous allons avoir une longue conversation quand nous rentrons à la maison après que je te baise dans le draps de lit jusqu'à ce que vous ne pouvez pas aider mais appeler mon nom dans vos affres de l'extase. ma belle, Akihito."**

#4 "I'm sorry to bother anyone by me buying a private plane and the ticket just for myself? If I inconvenience you please feel free to tell me, Miss Arun. Tell the pilot we're ready from since I am the only passenger on that flight. please and thank you. "

**#4 "Je suis désolé de déranger quiconque me acheter un avion privé et le billet juste pour moi-même? Si ce que je fais ne désagréments que vous sentez se il vous plaît libre pour me dire, Mlle Arun. Dites au pilote, nous sommes prêts à partir depuis que je serai le seul passager sur ce vol. Se il vous plaît et merci."**

#5"No, no, you are not a problem and yes sir. I'll get on it right away. I apologize for my rudeness. Please enjoy your flight, Mr. Unahi."

**#5 "Non, non, vous n'êtes pas un problème et oui monsieur. Je vais monter sur cela tout de suite. Pardonnez-moi pour mon impolitesse. Se il vous plaît profiter de votre vol, Monsieur Unahi."**

#6 "Asami, please forgive me for doing this to you. Goodbye, my love. My bastard, Asami Ryuichi. I will always be your, Akihito Takaba."

**#6 "Asami, se il vous plaît pardonnez-moi de faire cela pour vous. Adieu, mon amour. Mon salaud, Asami Ryuichi. Je serai toujours votre, Akihito Takaba."**


	6. Chapter 5: Asami's Shock and Two Years Nine Months

**(Asami's POV)**

"Akihito?" I say as I notice the empty bed beside me. His side of the bed was cold like he hadn't slept in it for hours. I turn to look at the clock and see a folded piece of paper.  _ A note? _

I grab it and open it.  _ NO! _ My hands shake as I read the note. I felt my heart drop and my anger rise. The note read:

_ My Dearest Asami, _

_ I hate to do this to you, to both of us actually. I'm leaving. I have my reasons but I just can't stay with you any longer. Don't come looking for me. By the time you read this I'll have been long gone. I must tell you though;  _ **_I Love You_ ** _ with all my heart. I always will. Don't forget me. _

_ Sincerely, Akihito Takaba _

_ p.s. Maybe we'll see each other again. I hope that happy day will come for us. I love you, Ryuichi Asami. _

I quickly called all of my men to search for my Aki.  _ Where are you? _ I went to the kitchen and spotted his camera on the floor by the door.  _ Why would you leave your most prized possession? Are you saying you will be back? _

No matter how much searching Akihito was nowhere to be found. "Akihito, please come back to me."

**-Two Years & Nine Months Later-**

"Boss we found him! We found Takaba!" Kirishima said, coming into my office. I've been a lot more aggressive since Akihito left.

"If you are lying i'll shoot you. Where's your proof it's Akihito?" I say crossing my arms and waiting. Kirishima set pictures down on the desk that were indeed of  **_MY_ ** Aki. "Ready what we need to go. Where is he?"

"America. There's one more thing though." Kirishima said, holding out more photo's. I took them. My eyes widen in pure shock.

"What's the meaning of this?" I growl out. In the photo's Akihito is holding a child.

"He's a single parent now. I have no other information except his address. Do you want to leave immediately?" Kirishima asked.

"Yes. Ready my private plane. I'm bringing him back with me." Kirishima left after my words. I look out the window behind my desk. "I'm coming for you Akihito."


	7. Chapter 6: Caught

**(Akihito's POV)**

Two years, nine months, seven days. That's how long it has been since I saw Asami. I haven't moved on.  _ I wonder if he has? Probably has knowing him.  _ I went back to cleaning the glasses of the local bar I work at. I became a bartender. I'm paying the bills with this job as I take care of the triplets. Yes, triplets. I gave birth to triplets even though I am biologically male.

The bell above the door dinged to signify a customer. I keep cleaning the glasses and don't look up. The boss comes out and goes to them. Japanese is spoken. I finally turned around. "Unahi, you speak Japanese right?" I nod. "Come deal with these customers. I can't understand them."

"Okay boss, be right over." I say in English. I then in Japanese speak to the customers. "Give me a moment and i'll be right with you. I'm Akihito Unahi and i'll be your server. There's menus on the table already. If you wish for a meal I can translate it for you."

I finish with the glasses and go to the table. I smile at the customers and freeze when I see their faces. "What can I get you good sirs?"  _ Act like you don't know them. Act like Asami Ryuichi is not sitting there. _

"How about the truth, Akihito Takaba!" Asami said, looking at me. I gulp.  _ Shit! How did he find me? _

"I don't know what you are talking about. My name is Unahi, now what can I get you to drink?" I say acting as if I don't know them. I look at each person. Suoh, Kirishima, and Asami.

"Aki." Asami says, staring me down. I sigh. _ Why am I doing this? _

"Can we talk about this later, Asami? I'm working. Now order something or get out till i'm done." I say a bit snippy. I'm glad the boss can't understand me.

"Fine. Beer for me and nothing for them." Asami says. I nod. I quickly get Asami his beer before returning to work. My boss cracks a joke and I laugh till my phone rings. I opened it.


	8. Chapter 7: A Scare

**(Akihito's POV)**

"Yes." I say and hear the babysitter crying. I freeze and go pale. "What's wrong?"

"They're gone. I can't find them anywhere. Mr. Unahi what do I do?" The babysitter says. I look at my boss and he nods. I rush for the door.

"I'm on my way. Don't worry. We'll find them." I say rushing past Asami and out the door to my motorcycle.

"Akihito!" Asami yells after me. He throws down cash and follows me. I get on my bike and drive to my house. I rush in to find a frantic babysitter. I try to calm her. A thought clicks. Asami walks in and sees me holding her.

"Calm down. They're here somewhere. They are two so they couldn't have gotten far. Did you check the playhouse?" She shakes her head and I smile.

I go upstairs to the playroom that has a playhouse in it. I open the door and see three sleeping two year old's inside the playhouse. I pick up all three of them in my arms and carry them downstairs. The babysitter calmed down when she saw them. "Thank God." She said.

"Thank him all you want but you're fired. Get out of my house." I said walking past her. She ran out crying.

Asami stared at me as I laid the two year old's in a playpen. I brushed the hair out of their faces. Two boys and one girl. I watched them for a second before sitting down on the couch. "Care to explain now?" Asami said, sitting down beside me.


	9. Chapter 8: Truth

**(Akihito's POV)**

"I left because I was pregnant, okay. I'm able to get pregnant and I did. I...I heard you tell your father that you never wanted kids so I left. I didn't want to slap you with the burden of unwanted children." I say looking at the floor as I hear Asami breath.  _ He's calm. Maybe too calm. _

"Why didn't you tell me?" Asami says. I looked at him.  _ He sounded upset with me. _

"Mommy?" A little voice says. I look over at the boy looking at me from the playpen. For Two year old's they are very smart and learn quickly.

"Yes baby? What is it?" I say ignoring the confused looks. I go to the playpen. "What is it Ichigo?" I picked him up.

"I'm hungry and why is daddy here?" Little Ichigo asks. He was staring at Asami.

"He came to see mommy. Want some Mac and Cheese?" At my words Ichigo smiles big. He hugged me. "Daddy was just leaving."

"Why?" Ichigo said loud enough to wake the other two. They sat up and rubbed their eyes.

"Momma?" The little girl said sleepily. I handed Ichigo to Suoh who high fived him and they started talking.

"Hanji, what is it baby?" I pick her up and she giggles. I smile and then she squeals.

"Uncle Suoh's here!" She screams and reaches for him. He took her happily. "Uncle Suoh, how long are you staying this time? Are you spending the night again?"

Asami looked at us with a raised eyebrow.  _ He's so pissed. _ I ignored him and picked up my other son. "Ryuichi sides with mommy right?" I say looking at the mini Asami in my arms.

"Nope. Uncle Suoh stays!" I let my head fall defeated as I heard my son's words.  _ Yet again I'm outvoted. _ I nod and smile knowing I can't resist their cute faces.


	10. Chapter 9: Arrangements

**(Akihito's POV)**

"Fine Uncle Suoh can stay. Geez. I always get outvoted by you three when he's here. Suoh you know where the spare bedroom is. Kirishima you can take the couch. Asami...You're with me. I know I'm going to regret this but it's just one night then all of you get out and never come back." I say clenching my fist. "I have work and things to do. I can deal with one night." I say to reassure myself. _ You can do this Akihito. _

"It's settled then, so, what's for dinner Aki? You made Taco's last week." Suoh says sitting the squealing kids back down.

"Umm...How about we eat out? Cracker Barrel sounds good to me. I should have enough." Akihiko said, checking his wallet. "I should have enough. No picky eating though. Got that Asami!?" I say and see Suoh smile. Asami just stays his quiet self.

"Okay let's get these three dressed then." I say taking my shirt off without thinking. A long thin scar across my stomach from where the triplets were born was visible. I had gotten over my insecurities of others seeing the scar. It was precious to me even if it was a scar. It showed that I had had my precious little worlds. I toss the dirty bartender shirt in the downstairs hamper. "Ichigo go get mommy's favorite shirt okay?"

Ichigo runs off and smiles. I laugh as Suoh takes Hanji and Ryuichi to their rooms to get them dressed. Ichigo comes back with my Attack on Titan shirt. He then after handing it to me in the most adorable manner runs off to his own room to go get dressed.

I slip it over my shoulders just as two familiar arms wrap around my waist. I lean back into the warm familiar arms that I had truthfully missed. It was a warm feeling I welcomed with joy. "Asami." I finish putting the shirt on. I then turn into his chest and lay my head against it. I can hear his heartbeat against my ear. "I missed you so much. You don't know how hard it was. How much it hurt to leave you. I really missed you."


	11. Chapter 10: Asami meets trouble

**Asami’s POV**

I couldn't understand the kids' words much or what Akihiko talked with Suoh about at some times.  _ I guess I need to learn English better. _ When I saw the scar I felt a bit guilty and bad for not being there with him every step of the way to help him through this.  _ My Akihiko. _

He seemed exhausted. I get up as he puts his shirt on and hug him. When he said he had missed me I had the urge to kiss him and punch my father. I did the first. I pulled his head up and kissed him. Like old times he started to fight me at first but after a moment he wrapped his arms around my neck and started kissing back.

_ Oh, how I missed this. Akihito. _ Kirishima had left at some time to guard the house. I didn't want to pull away but he did. He pulled back and was panting. He looked me in the eyes. "Tonight. You. Me. Bed. Get the picture?" He says in Japanese. I let out a growl and pull him into another kiss. This one quite passionate and tells his answer clearly.

Suoh comes down the stairs with three ready to go kids. Akihito breaks away and acts like nothing happened. "Everything ready to go? Great!" He says in Japanese.

The kids nod. I am surprised that they understood what he said. "They understand Japanese?" I ask Akihito.

Akihito nods. "Yeah, Japanese and English. I'd watch what you say around them. They tend to copy everything that is said. That includes curse words." Suoh carried them outside as Akihito and I talked.

Kirishima came back in after a moment. "Trouble," was all he said and both Akihito and I rushed to the door. Outside with a group of bodyguards stood my worst enemy. Japanese Mafia Boss. Mr. Unahi.  _ What is he doing here? _ Akihito is trembling beside me.

"What the hell are you doing here, dad?" He yells at Mr. Unahi. I look at Akihito in shock.  _ Dad? Did he just say dad? _


	12. Chapter 11: Akihito's True Self

**Asami's POV**

"And since when can't I visit my son?" Suoh was on the ground bleeding. He stood up slowly only to get kicked in the face. Akihito looked like he was about to shoot someone. My kitten was pissed. I've never actually seen such anger on his face.

"I don't think this is a smart move on your part. Dad stop this before you go too far. Suoh is your son as well." This was something else I'd still have to get my head wrapped around. Akihito growled out before walking up to the two men hurting Suoh. "That is enough! That's an order." 

The men looked at Mr. Unahi then at Akihito. As if he was throwing them to the wolves he looked away from them. Without a second thought Akihito punched both of the guards in the throat before roundhouse kicking them.  _ Damn my kitten was agile. _ There were definitely things I needed to know about my kitten. When my kitten was done he helped Suoh up. "You didn't have to." Suoh said, wiping the blood from his face.

"Just forget about it and get in the damn car." My kitten said while flicking my subordinate between the eyes as if it was nothing. Usually they would... _ used to _ ...act like they wanted to kill each other. I was just watching with amusement now.

Akihito turned to his father and I swear I heard him growl like I would. "For fucks sake dad stop working for five damn minutes to speak with your child you haven't seen in years. Literally, I'm not even sure how you found me? I'm supposed to have died. You attended my funeral and were sure I was dead." He snatched the phone from his father and snapped it closed. "Get in the car and follow us. We're eating out. I'm paying and we can all try to talk over food. I'm starving since I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday and I'm sure the kids are hungry since they haven't had lunch yet."

Just as he started to head for his car I started tapping my foot and cleared my throat to catch his attention. He flinched and turned to me. "Oh...umm...Suoh can ride with Kirishima and I guess you can ride with me and the kids Asami."

I went up to him and pulled him into a kiss. Not a light kiss either. This kiss screamed lust and sex. It was also a warning to others that Akihito was mine. I think I made his father choke on oxygen. I swear his red and angry face was priceless. I smirked into the kiss which made my kitten moan.

"Asami you bastard don't kiss me in front of the kids." Akihito yells and three sets of giggles could be heard. I chuckled as well and hugged my Aki by the waist. 

"Mommy, i'm hungry." Ichigo says sticking his head out the window and leaning out a bit. My kitten freaked out and rushed from my arms. 

"Ichigo be careful! Mommy's coming. Get back in your car-seat right this minute. If you don't you won't get dessert at the restaurant." Akihito said going to the car. Ichigo quickly got in his car-seat. I chuckled again and shook my head. As I started to follow I felt a smile tug at my lips.  _ This is going to be fun. _


	13. Chapter 12: Car Ride

**(Akihito's POV)**

I got into the driver's seat and watched Asami get into the passenger's side. He looked a little uncomfortable. Probably never rode in the front seat before. "Relax, Asami. Don't be so tense. This is America and here there's not really much for you to worry about."

I chuckled at his expression. I had a feeling that wouldn't help. I slid one hand over and onto his leg as I drove. When I had to stop at a red light I peeked over at him cautiously. He gripped the hand I had laid on his leg. He drew his gun when my phone went off and I quickly turned on my bluetooth. "Hello?"

"Akimii, where are you?" I smiled. I mouthed over at Asami so he knew. 'My sister.' He nodded so I went back to listening while watching the light.

"I'm driving towards the Cracker Barrel closest to my house with the kids and about fifteen to twenty others. Nii-san is with me and dad as well. What did you need sis?" I said and hit the speaker on the car's Bluetooth as the light changed green so I could focus. Her voice filtered through the car exciting the kids a bit.

"You're having a party without me?" She whined. I chuckled. "Aki, I want to come." I could hear her own kids in the background.

I smiled. "Meet me there then. Bring your kids and 'boyfriend' along. I already sent a message to ‘pretty boy’ so he'll be there to meet us." I heard her trip after jumping up. "Careful sister, don't want you to trip." I teased. After hanging up I watched Asami watch me out of the corner of my eye. He was just so sexy. I gulped. Tonight I could tell I was getting my ass handed to me.


	14. Chapter 13: Let the Awkward Dinner Begin

Akihito's POV

As I parked at the restaurant I could see Asami visibly relax. I looked in the backseat to see the triplets were watching us. They all were staring at how I was holding Asami's hand. I smiled softly. "Okay, so Asami I will only tell you once. No guns and no fighting anyone. Please. Just while we are here."

Asami looked at me and then at the kids. "Just this once." He then called Kirishima and Suoh to tell them to leave their guns in the car. "You'll tell your father the same thing you told me correct?" 

I kissed his hand. "My father knows I'll kick his ass if he even dares to try it." I then let go of his hand and got out of the car. He then got out after taking his gun off and placing it in the glove box. I smiled at him as he did so. Getting the triplets out I saw Ryuichi looking up at him with awe. With a soft chuckle I handed Ryuichi to him and he just held him awkwardly. "Just hold him like I am holding Ichigo."

As the others got out of their vehicles I handed Hanji and Ichigo to Suoh and Kirishima. "If any of you dare to bring any form of weapon in with you i'll be pissed to the point that i'll resend my option of inviting you to eat today. You will then be forced to return to whatever hellhole you crawled out of." I said with a smile then saw my sister and her kids coming our way. It seemed her ex-husband was her new boyfriend... again.

I then counted up the number of our party. I cringed. This was really going to cost my entire credit cards amount. I felt a pair of slim arms wrap themselves around my waist and saw familiar long black hair fall over my shoulder. "I came as soon as I got your text message, little Akihito."

I looked at him and smiled before smacking his hands off of my body. "I only invited you and Tao so I could pay back the debt I owe. Plus, my sister likes to look at you." I said and counted him and his group in. Yeah, I was really breaking my wallet with today. I then went up to Asami and tapped his chest. "Don't worry. I'll explain when we get home. Feilong's not here to start things. I invited him to keep my sister busy. I prefer to keep her away from you. You're mine after all." I said as I pulled him down for a kiss. 

When I went to talk to the lady at the waitress stand she asked for our party number and I cringed again. "There's thirty-seven of us. Seven children are children and the rest adults." I was glad we had come early enough that it wasn't crowded. We were seated rather quickly and boy was the seating awkward. I sat with Asami and the children while my father sat across from Asami with Feilong next to Asami. I made sure to sit my sister beside Feilong to keep the two from fighting.

"So start explaining why two mafia lords are at the table with my son and so friendly with you?" My father said and I gulped. 

"Ah, well that could be a long explanation dad." I said, sighing. This could be a long dinner.


	15. Chapter 14: Party Like the World's Not Watching

**Akihito's POV**

"Well let's see. I guess I should start introductions first then." I pointed at Asami. "Asami Ryuichi, Japanese Mafia boss. Kirishima and Suoh work for him. Suoh is also my older half brother. Asami is the father of my children and my lover. Has been for years." I point at our children. "This is our son Ichigo, or Daughter Hanji, and our little boy Ryuichi."

My hand travels to point at my father. "My father, Mr. Acari Unahi. Japanese Mafia boss and total asshole." I ignore his growl at my words. Moving my hand again I point at my sister. "This is my sister Ahime. She's a Yakuza leader and her children are Kaiyla, Callen, Azura, Damian, and Donovan. Her Boyfriend is her ex-husband, Cardwell Blackwood. He's a French businessman who also owns a small French vigilante group."

I chuckle as I point at Feilong who's trying to ignore my sisters flirting. "Feilong, Chinese Mafia leader and Tao. Feilong, Asami and I have a long history together." 

Feilong smirks and gets up from his seat and hugs me from behind. "And those times I had you in my bed were great." He presses a kiss to my hair while smirking evilly at Asami. I only shake my head and push him back to his seat before Asami decides to kill him with a knife.

"If I must remind you, Feilong, that was only because you kidnapped me and I was waiting on Asami to come get me. If you hadn't drugged me I'd have never slept in your bed or threatened into it." I said with a smile before going back to my seat and pressing a kiss to Asami's neck. "Calm yourself, my love. He knows his place after I nearly shot his precious family jewels off with a shotgun." 

Feilong gulped. "I thought you were literally going to destroy any future chance of me having kids." He then looked at the kids. "Then again you were in labor and if I hadn't gotten you to the hospital I was sure you would have killed me. Pregnant people scare me."

I smirked and moved on to the waitress who was laughing lightly. "This is Willamina and she runs a gang when she's not working here and her girlfriend, Tina is a part of the cartel." The waitress was a tall dark skinned beauty with green eyes. Her body jolted to the side as a dark haired grey eyed girl nearly tackled her. "And speak of the demon and she appears like a typhoon. Okay everyone's here now and we can finally eat. Willa, will ya please take his large order for us?" I said making a bad pun on her name and she smacked me over the head lightly.

**Author's Note:**

> *This book has been brought over from my other account*


End file.
